Convenience Store Shenanigans
by Kino Wolfie Head
Summary: Necessary Roughness silliness. "I got into a fight at CVS." Fluff-shot DanixNico


Sorry to people who alerted my other stories but I lucid dreamed this morning and I had to get this out. It was too silly cute for words. .

* * *

><p>Dani and her friend, Jeanette were relaxing at the island in the kitchen, sipping cool drinks as Jeanette told her the latest gossip around town. The front door opened and closed, followed by footsteps and greetings from Ray Jay and Lindsey as they went to the living room.<p>

Lindsey popped her head in the kitchen on the way. "By the way, Nico's here."

As if summoned, another pair of footsteps came down the hall. "Hey, I picked up some stuff you were getting low on." Nico announced as he put the bags on the island. Dani got up and bustled around the kitchen, putting the items away.

"Thanks, Nico." She smiled up at Nico, then gasped. "Oh, Nico, what happened?"

"I got into a fight at CVS." Nico said conversationally, hands in his pockets.

"You what?" Dani exclaimed, coming to a stop in front of him.

Jeanette giggled. "They actually do things like that at CVS?"

Nico shrugged. "Well, I was exaggerating a little." Dani scowled at him. "I was on line in front of him and he said he didn't like that, so he punched me. I could smell the alcohol on his breath."

"At two o'clock in the afternoon?" Dani scrunched her nose.

"It's five o'clock somewhere." Jeanette mumbled, snickering occasionally, going back to her drink.

"Oh, it's starting to bruise." Dani touched his arm, the other hand hovering over the darkening flesh on his jaw.

"It's not that bad. He's probably never going to be allowed in that CVS again anyway." Nico said , eyes flashing in wry amusement and affection down at Dani.

"You didn't ninja chop him down, did you?"

"No, some old lady hit him with her bag and he just fell over. It was very anti-climatic." All three shared a laugh.

Jeanette observed the light touches and soft eyes. She was glad that her friend looked so happy after the bad fortune she had with her now ex-husband and floundering crush on Matt. She sighed whimsically at her friend's current good fortune and smirked. "Oh, just go take care of him like you know you want to already." She said, leering a bit.

Dani turned and glared at her friend. Nico took hold of the hand Dani had on his arm and squeezed it gently. "I've had worse. There's really no need."

She squeezed back, still turned to her ridiculous best friend. "It's okay, Nico. Jeanette and I were just going to have us a late lunch. She was just about to order us something, wasn't she?"

Her friend grumbled, moving to the drawer that held menus. Dani took the moment to lead Nico to the upstairs bathroom.

"This is where-"

"You have most of the medical supplies, I know." Dani pouted at him. He grinned cheekily back before wincing a little at the tightness in his jaw.

Dani sat him down on the counter, rummaging through the cabinet for a few things.

"You don't have to do this. It will heal on it's own."

Dani looked up at Nico through her eyelashes, a small smile on her face. He returned the light smile. He knew that she knew she didn't have to, but he understood she liked helping and taking care of people. She moved between his legs and spread ointment gently on the bruise, covering it with a gauze. She wiped off her hands on a towel, touching his jaw lightly and surveyed her work and hummed, satisfied.

His hands grasped her waist gently when she went to move away, pressing a soft, appreciative kiss to her forehead. She stepped fully into the v of his legs and wrapped her arms around him, dropping her head to crook of his neck. He put his arms around her in return, holding her close and pressed his unbruised cheek to her head. Nico smiled to himself. Aside from crazy CVS drunks, he had a good day.

* * *

><p>I'll admit, my lucid dream version had the cuddling with clothes on in her bed, but that took too much brain power to attempt to conjure with the way this evolved. So, bathroom counter hugs! Yay!<p>

(^.^) ^(^.^)^ (^.^) Kirby dances for hugs! (\(^.^)/)


End file.
